The present invention relates to an assembled type motor outer stator, in which by the assembled type motor outer stator of the present invention, in the conventional winding way for a stator exciting coil inner rotor motor, the motor electromagnetic wave wire seat is separated from the outer stator independently. The winding of the exciting coils can be performed by using a cheap winding device (a roller type winding machine in manufacturing a transformer). Moreover, an assembly type inner rotor motor with high operation efficiency and high mechanic strength is formed. Since an inner rotor motor serves to provide a mechanic power. The requirement of operation efficiency and economic efficiency. The object of the assembled type motor outer stator is to reduce the production cost and to manufacture an inner rotor motor of a high mechanical strength.
The bottleneck of a high efficiency motor is to wind exciting coils since a high efficiency motor needs a respective magnetic load and an electric load. The problem for electrical load is the size of the diameter of the stator exciting coil. A higher electric load represents a higher exciting current. To have a high exciting current needs an exciting coil with a larger diameter. Another, if it is desired to increase the exciting current of a motor, the diameter of the exciting coil must be further increased. Therefore, the volume occupation of a high wire groove exciting coil must be incremented. An optimum method for this is to use a linear winding. The opening of the stator wire groove must leave with a winding channel of 2 m/m for being used by a winding machine of an inner winding guide pin in CNC operation so that an inner winding guiding pin may pass through the opening of a stator teeth so as to accomplish a linear arrangement. The line opening must leave with a winding guide pin channel of 2 m/m and therefore, the winding space of the wire groove must be reduced. That is, the volume occupation of a linear arranged wire groove increases with about 50%.
A new method is disclosed for improving this phenomenon, in which in a iron core of the stator, it is cut from the center of a wire groove to cause the cut portion has a bendable connection structure so that the stator is arranged linearly and thus, each opening of the wire groove is opened greatly. In the aforesaid way, since the tooth end of the wire groove is wider than that of the tooth root, the insulating seat can not be inserted into the root end after being wound. A horizontal synchronous winding with CNC device is performed, so that the winding engineering of exciting coils are performed. Therefore, after the stator is assembled, a higher volume occupation of 80% of coils is achieved.
The aforesaid two winding ways have the same feature of using a CNC device. The exciting wires pass out of the through holes of winding guide pin and then are wound through a CNC device. In summary, the aforesaid prior art has the following problems:
1. Because using a high accuracy CNC operation, the accuracy and cost of the fixture must be improved.
2. Because using a high accuracy CNC operation, the quality of the operators must be improved, and thus, the training of the operators is complex and the salary thereof is increased.
3. The diameter of the winding must be confined by the machine, and thus the cost in machine is increased.
4. The winding speed of the winding guide pin mechanically controlled is too slow (60 to 800 rpm), and thus the production efficiency is too low.
5. The CNC winding device needs very high investment, and therefore, the manufacturing cost of motors is also incremented.
Since in the winding engineering in the prior art motor, the winding is arranged linearly, and thus, more space is occupied, and the motor operates effectively, while the whole cost is too high. Another, the production in winding is very low so that the cost of each motor is increased. This is not suitable in mass production. In the assembled type motor outer stator of the present invention, the guide pins in a CNC machine operation for arranging linearly winding exciting coil used in the prior art is not used so that the cost in the winding machine is reduced and the production efficiency is increased. In the assembled type motor outer stator of the present invention, the root ends of the stator wire grooves are separated from the outer ring of the inner stator with an equal angle, while the width of the separate distal end is not large than the root end.
A pair of correspondent jointing ends are formed at the distal end and the outer ring. Therefore, the insulating wire seat of the inner stator root ends can be formed in advance. The winding is performed by a roller type winding machine so that the cost is low and production efficiency is high. Moreover, the winding machine of the winding transformers can wind exciting coils on an insulating wire seat in a high rotary speed by a coaxial multiple winding way. This means that the winding efficiency can be greatly increased. In the whole, in the present invention, the technology for manufacturing a transformer by a coaxial multiple winding way can be used in the present invention. Moreover, a drum type outer rotor motor with a high operation efficiency and high mechanical strength can be manufactured in the present invention.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides an assembled type motor outer stator, wherein a conventional outer stator punched by silicon steel piece is exploded into an outer stator ring 21 with a plurality of inlaying grooves 213, a plurality of stator teeth 31 and a plurality of exciting coil wire seats 41. The wire seat 41 is wound by a respective exciting coil 412 (FIGS. 3A to 3F and FIG. 4) and then the exciting coil 4 passes through the root end 312 of the stator teeth 31. The end is extended outwards with a distal end 313 which is correspondent to the inlaying groove 213 of the outer stator ring 21 so that the two are inlayed combined. Finally, they are positioned and combined through the guide pin 419 of the wire seat 41 and the guide pin retaining plate 51, and then are welded to be formed as an assembled type motor outer stator 10.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.